Reborn Heroes in Remnant
by Clawruler
Summary: After being banished from their homes because of lies and jealousy, Percy and Thalia are offered a chance to be reborn in another universe to help fight in an upcoming war. Reborn in Remnant, They must fight against Grimm and The White Fang. Title may change in the future and M for safety.
1. Ruby Rose & Percy Arula

**I don't own Percy Jackson or RWBY**

* * *

><p>Legends. Stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily we are remnants, byproducts of a forgotten past.<p>

Man born from dust, was strong, wise and resourceful. But he was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness creatures of destruction, the creatures of Grimm set there sits of man and all his creations, these forces clashed and it seemed the darkness was intent existence back to the void.

However even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change. And in time man's passion and resourceful and ingenuity lead them to the tools to help even the odds. This power was appropriately named dust. Nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness and in the shadows absences came strength, civilization and most importantly life.

But even the most brilliant light flicker and did. And when they are gone darkness will return. And there is one legend, long since forgotten, that told the tale of two heroes, banished by jealous lies, banished from their homes and families, before being given the chance of being reborn to help another universe.

Though the legend may just be a story to the people on this planet that does not mean it did not happen in another or that this world was the chosen world.

* * *

><p>In the city of Vale, walking down a street was a group of men all wearing black suits, red ties, black hats and red shades, all wielding red bladed katana swords.<p>

The man in the front however was wearing a red-collared white suit, a small gray scarf, a black bowler hat and long black pants. He was smoking his cigar as they walked down the street, feeling a sense of joy when he saw them all move out of his way in fear as he pasted. This man was Roman Torchwick, a well-known criminal who has been robbing dust stores, which just happened to be where he and his hired henchman where headed.

He and his hired henchmen stopped in front a store name "From Dust Till Dawn" which appeared to be still open though it was late at night. Flicking his cigar, Roman heads into the store followed by the henchman.

While the henchmen started to look around at the shop's assortment of Dust crystals in the display, Roman the elderly shopkeeper.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?" the criminal inquired flicking his cigar again. One of the henchman behind Torchwick pulls out his gun and points it at the shopkeeper.

"P-please! Just take my Lien and leave!" the man tried to reason holding up his hands in surrender.

"Shhh, shhh, shhh, shhh, calm down, we're not here for your money." Roman said in a comforting way before turning to his henchman and ordered "Grab the Dust."

One of the henchman places a case on the counter before opening it, revealing several cylinders. Several henchman grabbed a cylinder from the case before heading to the walls to fill them with Dust from the tube containers.

Another henchman places an open case on the display facing the shopkeeper "Crystals. Burn. Uncut" he ordered.

Scared the shopkeeper proceeds to do as ordered and fill the case. As the shopkeeper was doing this another henchman goes for another tube of Dust but hears the muted sound of music coming from the back of the store, coming from two people standing together next to the newsstand.

The two were standing so the boy, who had a black monkey tail that was coloured purple near the end coming out from his pants, was behind the girl, arms wrapped around her waist and head on shoulder reading the weapons magazine. The boy was wearing a black hoodie with the hood up and the zipper undone, revealing a dark purple shirt, he also wore dark gray shorts; his muscles could clearly be seen, despite his hoodie, and showed off his runners build. The girl was wearing a black blouse and a skirt with red trimmings, she was also wearing a red cloak with the hood on; she appeared to not have that much muscle.

Unsheathing his sword the henchman points it towards their backs and ordered "Alright kids, put your hands where I can see 'em" when he got no response he started to get annoyed "Hey, I said hands in the air! You got a death with or something!?" he asked a bit louder than before.

He goes over to them and turns them around, making both of their hoods drop, surprising both of them. Now that their hoods were off the henchman saw that the boy, who looked about sixteen, had raven black and purple hair that was unkempt and sea-green eyes, while the girl, who looked fifteen, had silver eyes and black and red hair and they were both wearing headphones, the girls being red while the boys navy blue.

The henchman motions for them to lower the headphones which they both do, "Yes?" the boy asked confused.

"I said, put your hands in the air, now!" the henchman ordered again, finally being heard by the couple.

"Are you… robbing us?" the girl ask this time narrowing her eyes slightly at the man who interrupted her peaceful moment.

"Yes!" the man yelled at the two, annoyed at how long this had taken.

"Ooohhh… " they both said together with narrow eyes at the man before them, who suddenly got a chill down his spine and the feeling he had just made a terrible mistake trying to rob these two kids.

Roman, who was leaning on the display looking at a red Dust crystal, waited for his hired grunts to finish the heist when he suddenly heard shouts coming from the back before one of the henchman flies past him. Calmly he looks at two of the grunts of to the side and motions for them to handle the disturbance.

The two henchmen follow the unsaid order and pull their guns out, pointing them at the young couple before yelling "Freeze!"

Outside the shop, unaware of what was happening inside, a girl, who looked seventeen, was leaning against on the shop next to "From Dust Till Dawn", wearing a grey hoodie with a tribal lightning bolt over her right breast and the zip done up half way revealing dark gray t-shirt, as well as black shorts that were rolled up to her mid-thigh and combat boots that reach half way up her calf.

She was surprised when there was a sudden crash as four bodies seemed to come through the window of the building next to her.

Outside the shop the boy and the girl started to get up, standing next to the henchman they had tackled out the window, and allowed for their weapons to unfold. The girl wielding a large scythe, while the boy wielded a single-edged sword, which had a slightly longer blade that the girls scythe, which he twirled around before stabbing it into the ground and crouching on the handle, tail swing around behind him randomly.

Roman who was looking through the window, along with the other henchman, scowls while both the boy and girl smile back at them before the girl twirls her scythe around, and striking it into the road in front of her and she turned off her headphones, the boy chose to continue to listen to his music.

"Okayyy…" Roman says before looking at the remaining henchmen before ordering "Get them!"

The henchmen start to head out the store and run at the two of them the first few head towards the girl who spins around her scythe kicking the closest criminal in the face. She pulls her weapon out of the ground and fires off another one with the butt of her weapon, sending the man flying. She fires again and brings down the side on one attacker before doing another gunfire, and with her rifle's speed, got close enough to knock him down.

At the same time when the girl was first attacked the boy slammed the end of his sword into the ground before using it to lift himself up a round house kick one of the grunts in the face. As he landed he pulled his blade from the ground and while still spinning hit another grunt with the blunt side of the blade, making him slam into a nearby by wall. The last one there charged and the boy swung his blade in an arc upwards hitting the man in the chin with dull side, sending him up into the air. The boy suddenly seemed to disappear before reappearing next to the man in the air, before beating him away to Roman's feet.

"You were worth every cent. Truly, you were" Torchwick says looking at the knocked henchman at his feet, before looking up at the girl and boy, "Well, Red and Gray, I think can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around…" while talking Roman had dropped his cigar to the ground before crushing it with his cane and lifting it up to where he opens the bottom to reveal a rifle with a cross grid "…I'm afraid this is where we part ways" he says before firing a red blast causing the girl to fire at the ground to leap over it and the boy to back flip away.

When he's on his feet the boy rushes over to the girl who had just landed, they both noticed Roman wasn't stand where he was previously, before noticing him climbing up a ladder on a nearby building.

Turning to face the on looking shopkeeper the boy asked politely "You okay if we go after him?"

When the shopkeeper gives a short 'Uh huh' the boys sword blade suddenly extends downwards before turning horizontal and the blade bending inwards to become a scythe exactly like the girls next to him except slightly longer blade.

As soon as his weapon finished transforming the two shot at the ground sending them upwards towards the top of the building Torchwick was one. By the time Roman made it to the roof, the two high-fly onto it landing right behind him.

"Hey!" the two shout in unison at the criminal aiming their scythes behind them.

Roman hearing the shout stops at the edge of the roof before muttering "Persistent…"

The two get ready to fight him before a Bullhead rises up in front of them and opens a hatch, allowing Roman to hope inside it. Turning around Roman holds up a red Dust gem "End of the line you two" he shouts before throwing it at their feet and firing it at it.

Reacting quickly the boy is able to push the girl out of the way, and was able to stand up from a roll, from the explosion. When the girl looked at her partner she was surprised and happy to see he was still alive and also noticed an older woman with light-blond hair tied back in a bun, she was wearing a white long-sleeved suit with puffy sleeves that tightened around the wrist and her lower body had a black business skirt. She also wore a tattered cape that looked to have purple on the inside and black on the out, she was also holding a crop with a purple magic circle in front of her.

"Whoa-ho-ho-ho!" Roman laughed before stopping when he noticed the new arrival "Huh?"

The woman, Glynda Goodwitch, looked at the aircraft with distaste before waving her crop at it summoning several streaks of purple which smashed into the aircraft. Roman, who was being thrown around a lot in the Bullhead from attacks, manages to make it into the cockpit where a woman in a red dress and whose face is covered in a shadow, is struggling with the controls is.

"We got a Huntress!" he announced to the woman who got up and switched places with Roman, who took the controls.

On the rooftop the girl had joined her boyfriend who was standing next to the Glynda, said Huntress started to glow purple for a moment before shooting another blast above the craft, resulting in dark storm-clouds appearing right of the jet.

"The hell…?" Torchwick says from the cockpit at the sudden appearance of the storm clouds. With a flick of her crop, large jagged hail started to shoot at the jet, one breaks through the glass of the cockpit narrowly missing Roman's head.

The woman, who was previously piloting, reached the back of the Bullhead and quickly got to work by seeming to light her arms and chest up like fire, before aiming the burst of energy at Glynda.

Said person blocks the strike, but the flames splatters behind her and start to glow hotter with the raising of the enemy's hand. Seeing what was happening at her feet she back-flips out of the explosion, which destroyed the part of the roof she was just standing on. Magically, the huntress gathers the shards before forming them into a large arrow and throwing it at the aircraft.

The mysterious woman sends several blasts at the arrow shattering it, but it just reformed back together and hits the side of the jet due to Torchwick's quick aerial lean. The shards separated again and reshape into more arrows that start to encircle the jet, but again the woman puts a stop to them by summoning several glowing rings around herself that expand and destroy the shards.

The couple, finally acting, revert their weapons back to their rifle forms and start to fire upon the woman, who manages to block each shot before creating several blazing circles around the three on the roof.

Sensing the danger the boy tackles the girl out of the explosion's radius, while Glynda rolls out of the way. Looking up they see the hanger door closing and the Bullhead flying of the boy and girl look at the Huntress before them.

"You're a Huntress!" the girl said excitedly, her face was that of pleading and awe-stricken "Can I have your autograph?!" this cause the boy to face palm and chuckle at his girlfriend's childish nature.

* * *

><p>The two were later brought, by Glynda who was holding a tablet computer, to a dark room with a table, which they were seated at, which was right underneath a bright light. Both looked ashamed as Goodwitch paced around the table.<p>

"I hope that you both realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, young ones. You put yourself and others in great danger." Glynda chastised them sternly.

"They started it!" the girl pointed out, "Ruby, I tried that the first year in signal didn't work then, it's not going to work on a Huntress now" the boy muttered and the girl, Ruby, just pouts at him.

"If it were up to me, you'd be sent home… With a pat on the back…" Glynda starts and notices the smiles on their faces "…And a slap on the wrist" she emphasizes this by swatting her wand at the two's wrist, both barely avoiding it and Ruby lets out an 'Eeek!' "But… there is someone here who would like to meet you both"

As she says this she moves out of the way of the door to reveal a middle-aged man with tousled gray hear and thin brown eyes holding a mug and a plate of cookies. He was wearing shaded glass spectacles and a dark-green scarf with a small, purple, cross emblem on it. He also wore an unzipped black suit over a black-buttoned vest and green undershirt, as well as long dark-green pants.

"Ruby Rose…" He says leaning in to look at her face "You… have silver eyes" he adds before leaning back and looking at the boy, "and you must be Perseus Jackson-Arula" the boy, Perseus, at the mention of his full name flinched slightly, "just Percy sir" he informed the man, who just nodded his head.

"So! Where did you two learn to do this?" the man asked, gesturing with his head towards the tablet Glynda was holding, which showed two videos going, one of Percy's fight and one of Ruby's.

"S-Signal Academy" Ruby stuttered out afraid she might say something wrong, Percy just reached out and grabbed hold of her hand, giving it a firm squeeze to calm her down and it seemed to have the intended affect.

"They taught both of you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" The man asked suspiciously.

"Well, one teacher in particular taught us how to wield scythes" Percy answered for them both as he remember his teacher, "I was able to complete training for single-edged swords a year ahead of my class, my teacher said something about instincts" Percy added.

"I see…" The man says nodding his head before placing the plate of cookies on the table in front of them. Ruby tentatively picks one up, before eating it in one bite, seeing no rebuttal, shovels all but a few into her mouth leaving a few for Percy, while Percy just eats his normally.

"It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty, old crow…" The man says, murmuring the last bit absent mindedly.

"Oh! That's my uncle!" Ruby mumbles with her mouth full, before swallowing the food in her mouth and wiping it, embarrassed "Sorry. That's my Uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal. We were complete garbage before he took us under his wing, but since Percy's a year ahead he helps train me. And now, I'm all like- Hooowaaah! Witchaaaa!" she then proceeded to make some karate-style poses to her noises, while Percy face palms.

"So I've noticed." The man says before sitting down opposite them "And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?" the man inquired her.

"Well… I want to be a Huntress." Ruby says tells him honestly.

"You want to slay monsters?"

"Yeah! I only have two more years of training left at Signal! And then I'm going to apply to Beacon!" As Ruby's talking she started to speak fast the more her enthusiasm grew. "You see, my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress 'cause I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, Hey, I might as well make a career out of it!" she pauses to giggle a bit "I mean the police are alright, but Huntsmen and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and cool and really, gosh, you know!" At the end she flips out and staring at the two in front of her with a wide, crazy smile, while Percy looks slightly embarrassed by her actions and the other two just study her.

"Do you know who I am?" the man asks.

"You're Professor Ozpin." Percy starts

"You're the headmaster at Beacon" Ruby ended.

"Hello" Ozpin says smiling at the two in front of them.

"Nice to meet you" they say in unison, smiling.

"So you both want to come to my school?" he questions.

"More than anything." Ruby says while Percy just nodded in agreement to what she said.

Ozpin looks back at Glynda, who has been standing behind him the whole time, and exchange glances and Glynda lets out a disapproving 'Hmmph' before he turns back to the two, "Well, okay." He eventually answered and both Ruby and Percy smile, wide-eyed and mouths open.

* * *

><p>Aboard a large airship heading to Beacon both Percy and Ruby were tackled from the front in a one arm hug by Ruby's half-sister, Yang Xiao Long, who was currently wearing a tan vest with a low-cut crop top underneath, as well as black short shorts underneath her belt, which resembled a pleated skirt in the back.<p>

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister and her sexy boyfriend are coming to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" Yang cheers between them, while crushing the air out of their lungs.

"Please stop" Ruby gasps from her sister's hug, and was quickly released from it.

"But I'm so proud of you!" Yang told her honestly.

"Really Yang, it was nothing, we stopped a few bad guys" Percy said as he put his arm around Ruby, who hugged his side sighing in comfort, "I assumed he was going save us a spot or something for when we apply, not move us up a couple years"

"What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees" Yang said excitedly.

"We don't want to be the 'bee's knees', okay? We don't want to be any kind of knees! We just want to be normal people with normal knees" Ruby tells Yang, already having discussed with Percy beforehand about getting moved up.

"What's with you two? Aren't you guys excited?" Yang asks concerned for them, this was their eventual goals.

"Of course we're excited… It's just" Percy said before sighing "I got moved ahead a year, and Ruby two. We don't want people to think we're special or anything" Percy explains to Yang and Ruby nods her head in agreement.

Yang moves to the other side of Percy and pulls him into a one-armed hug "But you two are special" she tells them softly and honestly.

Suddenly their attention is drawn to the 2-D animated newscast on Vale New Network that was playing nearby, talking about the robbery and having Roman's mug shot on screen. "The robbery was led by the nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you, Lisa." Reported a newsman.

The screen changed to a lady in a business suit and white hair, along with a photo of animal-eared demonstrators holding signs saying 'WE ARE NOT ANIMALS!' "Thank you, Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony." Here the image changed logo of a growling red wolf's head with three scratch marks, "The once peaceful organization has now disrupted…"

The news feed was suddenly cut off as a hologram of Glynda Goodwitch replaced it and said "Hello, and welcome to Beacon!"

"Who's that?" Yang whispers as she leans over to Percy.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch" the hologram said.

Percy turned to Yang with an innocent smile and said "what she just said", which got him a soft hit of the chest from Ruby, making him pout at her.

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend the prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace," you probably just jinxed it Percy thought ideally "and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." Glynda says before the hologram disappears.

Several of the people on the airship, including Ruby, cry out in surprise at the view. Ruby quickly dragged Percy over to the window as Yang follows them amused at her sister's antics. "Oh, wow! Look, you can see Signal from up here!" Ruby says looking out the glass walls at the town below "I guess home isn't too far after all!" She added.

"Beacon's our home, now" Yang and Percy saying in unison before looking at each other and laughing. They were brought out of their laughing by another passenger who was groaning and hunched over nearby, before he ran to the back of the ship.

"Well… I guess the view isn't for everyone" Percy says rolling his eyes and the kid.

"It was a nice moment while it lasted" Ruby replied softly before standing in front of Percy and leaned her back against his chest, Percy wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her in closer.

"I wonder who we're gonna meet!" Ruby says excitedly at the thought of meeting new people, and mainly their weapons.

"Ugh, I just hope they're better than Vomit Boy" Yang says with a bit of disgust and humor in her voice.

"Oh, Yang, gross! You have puke on your shoes!" Ruby shouts before she is lifted up by Percy as he pulled her up to sit on his lap while he sat on one of the cross beams, swing his tail around randomly ticking her. They stay like that for the rest of the trip which help relax Ruby a bit, while Yang wiped the vomit of her shoes.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys hope you're are having a Merry Christmas, I had this typed up and thought I might post it as a sort of Christmas present. This is going to be similar to my other story where it's basically a retell, but with Perseus and Thalia plus two OC's I made.<strong>

**I will try to explain why and how both Perseus and Thalia were reborn into another universe. Their lasts names are changed because when they were reborn, Hera and Hestia, under different first and last names, created mortal bodies and copied their conscious to look after both of them separately. So Percy became Perseus Arula and Thalia became Thalia Fulmen.**

**I should mention that it was Thalia that was standing outside 'From Dust Till Dawn' when Ruby and Percy crashed through.**

**Cya guys next time**


	2. The Shining Beacon

**I do not own anything but the OCs.**

* * *

><p>The rest of the flight had been boring as all Percy and Ruby was cuddle on one of the supports and kiss occasionally. When the ship finally landed at Beacon they jumped down and saw the blond haired boy, that they had started to call vomit boy, ran straight off before throwing up into the first bin that he saw.<p>

As the Yang, Ruby and Percy walked off the airship and towards the front entrance, they were more impressed at the school than what they had seen in pictures. "Wow…" they said in unison looking around the courtyard.

"The view from Vale's got nothing on this!" Yang declared, folding her arms over her chest.

Suddenly Ruby started to fan girl over all the new weapons that she saw people carrying "Ohmygosh, guys! That kid's got a collapsible staff! And she's got a fire sword!" Ruby said with stars in her eyes as she started to follow the girl before Percy pulled her back.

"Jeez Rubes, I'm starting to think you love weapons more than you love me" Percy teased, drawing a horrified expression off Ruby.

"No I do love you, It's just I enjoy looking at the weapons other people make, something that is an extension of our body." Ruby explained before mock glaring at Percy when he started to chuckle "What's so funny huh?" she asked.

"Nothing I just find it funny how you know more about weapons than I think you know about people sometimes" Percy teased kissing the top of her head when she pouted at him, "plus you can always swoon over your own weapon or even Riptide if you wanted." He added.

"But it's not the same, I've built, rebuilt, repaired and upgraded both of our weapons numerous times," Ruby complained "I just like seeing new weapons, it's like meeting new people, but better…" she added.

Yang walked up in front of her sister and pulled her hood down, "you're such a weapon junkie you know, why don't you go try find some people you and Percy were friends with that were joining this year? Or make new friends?" she suggested to her sister who seemed to perk up and the thought of meeting with her friends from higher levels.

Ruby quickly looked at Percy with puppy dog eyes, before he sighed and gave in, "Fine we can go to where their meeting up, only Lis knows about us coming so she told me where everyone was going to meet up before going to the auditorium" he informed her before looking up at Yang and was about to say something before she saw her already going off with her friends.

Sighing he slung his arm over Ruby shoulders, causing her to blush a bit, "So you ready to see who else came to Signal Little Rose?" Percy asked as Ruby giggled lightly at the name.

"You and Yang are probably the only people that I would allow to use that name anymore" Ruby said softly, looking down sadly, as if remembering a bad memory.

Percy noticed her change in attitude and started to rub her upper arm softly, trying to comforting her. "Come on I'm sure Lis is waiting for us, plus I kind of, might have forgotten to say you were going to be coming as well so we can surprise them." Percy said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head with his free hand.

Ruby giggled softly at her boyfriend before they started walking towards the left side of the Beacon Academy Statue, a male wielding a sword in his right hand and raised in a triumphant gesture, and a younger female wielding a double-edged battle-ax in her left hand and looking off into the horizon.

As the two walked over they notice a group of teenagers hanging around one of the benches where a two teenage girls, one with crimson hair with an orange tint that reached the middle of her back she was wearing a red jacket with dark red ends, a crimson blouse underneath as well as maroon shorts and black low-heeled knee high boots with dark crimson sole, along with a crimson coloured chocker with a cat faced pendant, a silver bracelet on her right wrist and cat ear on top of her head. The girl sitting next to her had short white hair with a light blue tint to it, she wore a light blue shirt underneath a white jacket, and the girl also wore light blue shorts and white knee high combat boots with light blue laces, along with gold studs in her ears.

The group surrounding the two girls consisted of another four girls and a guy. The one guy wore a dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs; he also had long black hair tied into a pony tail and a magenta streak on the left side of his hair.

The girl closest to him had short orange hair; she wore a white sleeveless top that formed a tiny heart shape between her cleavage and collarbone with a white detached sleeve on each arm. She also wore a pink skirt that started at her waist and ends mid-thighs and sported shoes that were a mix of pink and white with punk laces and pink fingerless gloves.

The one that stood closest to the bench had short spiky black hair and wore a grey hoodie with a dark gray shirt underneath, that was almost black, as well as black shorts rolled up to her mid-thigh and black combat boots that reached her mid-calf.

The other two girls were standing off to the side a bit, one was a Faunus with brown bunny ears on the top of her head, she wore a dark-brown, long-sleeved jacket that comes down around her chest over a shirt and she wore leggings that consisted of two parts; a pair of dark-brown shorts and a pair of black form-fitting leggings that come to just below her hips.

The girl next to her had fair skin and short, dark brown hair with wavy locks on one side of her face, dyed with a gradient that seem to start dark brown and transitioned to red. She wore a cocoa-coloured long shirt with a dark brown corset, as well as long dark brown trousers with ribbons on the left side and a black belt with bullets.

"Well, well, well look who we have here" Percy said as they got closer, causing the group to look at the two new arrivals, "A flame brain, bolt head, kitty, lotus, a knee breaker and bunny" he teased the group with the smirk.

The entire group, bar the girl with dark brown hair, looked surprised at the arrival of Percy and Ruby. "Come on guys, haven't seen each other since you graduated and you're looking at us like we're ghosts" Percy teased, as Ruby giggled at their reactions.

That seemed to break the group out of their shock and caused them to come rush over to the two an embrace them in a group hug.

"Percy! Ruby!" they exclaimed together as they hugged.

Percy and Ruby both laughed at their reaction as they hugged back. As the group let go, the girl with short crimson and orange haired spoke up "Well I knew you were coming here Perce, why didn't you mention that Rubes was coming as well".

"Well you see Lis I wanted to keep Ruby coming as well a secret" Percy said smiling before getting a light smack on the shoulder by Ruby.

"Lies, you forgot to tell them that I was even coming" Ruby mock scolded, "and don't you try to lie, I've known you for long enough to know when you lie" she added when she saw him about to say something.

"Not most things" he muttered under his breath, which only Ruby, the girl with black hair and Lis heard. The last two snickered at that knowing exactly what he was talking about but was surprised, as with the rest of the group, when Ruby kissed on the lips.

"Ok I know when you're lying about most things, just not your feelings" Ruby clarified "and you aren't any better otherwise you would have asked ages ago" she added sticking her tongue out at him when he pouted.

"So when did you two get together? And why was I not informed Rubes? I thought we were best friends" Lis teased her, being the first to get out of the surprise at seeing the two kiss after watching them.

"When Lisa, last year Yang dared both of us, separately and privately of course, to tell the others about our feelings otherwise she would do it for us." Ruby started to explain, embarrassed about explaining it, "but it was kinda awkward for the both of us to do so she might have locked in room till we confessed to one another, we've kept it secret because we wanted to see how it went before saying anything." She finished with a blush on her cheeks as well as Percy's, embarrassed as they remembered what actually happened that day.

When the Lis, or Lisa, the white haired girl, Kallen, and black haired girl, Thalia, saw the blushes on their faces, they gained devilish smirks across their faces.

"I'm sure it's been quite interesting for the both of you" Kallen teased them with a smirk, making their blushes grow darker, "oh and before I forget Velvet why don't you introduce your friend to these two" she added looking at the girl with bunny ears, who nodded quickly before gesturing to the girl next to her.

"Oh yes, well this is my team leader Coco" said girl gave them a wave "Coco this is Percy and Ruby" she pointed at the two as she said names "I thought I should introduce her to my old friends from Signal that were coming" She explained.

"So you're the guy that used to protect little Velvet here from bullies huh" Coco said walking over to him to get a better look at him, he just nodded his head confused "well I have to thank you, she has become a good friend to me over the year we've worked together" She told them.

"Well it's good to know Velvet here has made a friend outside us" Percy said smiling before turning to the boy with black hair and girl next to him "so Nora any cool new stories about you and Ren here?" He asked, he enjoyed listening to her over exaggerated stories whenever they hung out.

"Ooo yes I have heaps of stories to tell" Nora told him, excited about the fact of telling more stories. But before she could continue Ren interrupted her.

"I'm sure they'd love to hear about them, but right now we should head to the auditorium before we're late." Ren suggested and got several nods in agreement.

"Ahh, you guys go ahead… Thalia and I need to discuss something in private" Percy told them, trying to keep the nervousness from his voice.

Thalia, seeing the look in his eyes, quickly added "uhh yeah we'll meet you guys in there we just need to talk about a secret project" the others seemed to accept this and started to head towards the auditorium, while Ruby stayed by Percy's side, "could you please go to Rubes it's kind of secret."

"No she can stay, she has a right to know as well and I trust her not to share this information" Percy argued before looking pointedly at his girlfriend, "right Ruby?" He questioned and got a nervous nod of the head in return.

"Well since that's settled tell me Thals have you had anymore flashbacks or visions?" Percy inquired seriously, getting a confused looked from Ruby.

"Yeah I had at least one or two a week since they started last year" Thalia said before a blush appeared across her face "have you visions shown you what our relationship was?" She nervously asked.

"I know we were close friends but apart from that no, I also this feeling like I have more visions left" Percy told her and was about to continue but was cut off by Ruby who was really confused.

"What are you guys talking about? What visions? And what relationship?" She questioned confused as to what was happening. Thalia look at Percy expectantly to explain what they were talking about seeing as Ruby was his girlfriend and he allowed her to say.

"Well you see a couple years ago Thalia and I started having these weird visions that included the both of us, Thalia though seemed to get them more frequent and longer in duration than mine. But the thing about them was that we didn't seem to be in any part of Remnant and they seemed to be like past experiences. We discovered that in a past life we were born in a separate dimension with the same first names, and were fighting monsters that were different to the Grimm we fight now." Percy explained before taking a breath and continuing "What we can gather about our past lives from these visions is that we were born from a mortal and a god, more specifically I was a child of Poseidon the God of the Sea and Thalia was a child of Zeus the God of Lightning as well as king of the gods. But before our births some kind of prophecy was announced stating that a child born from either one of them or their brother, Hades, was destined to either save or destroy them. It turned out I was that child even though Thalia was older she was able to stop her ageing." Before Percy could continue he was cut off by Thalia.

"We can continue this later we should head to the auditorium now before we miss the announcement." She insisted before she started to head off the auditorium with Percy and Ruby following a few steps behind her.

When they got into the auditorium they were relieved to see that the announcement hadn't happened yet and quickly went off to find the others. It took them a minute to find the others standing a bit off to the side of the rest, they noticed that Yang was there and Velvet and Coco weren't.

"Hey guys what happened to Velvet and Coco?" Percy asked when they got to them.

"They left 'cause this is for the first years and they also had stuff to do" Lisa told them, "you guys are lucky though I think Ozpin is about to do his speech."

And just liked Lisa said Ozpin walked up to the mic and started speaking "I'll… keep this brief." He started "You have travelled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is waster energy, in need of purpose, direction." Throughout the hall students started to whisper among themselves "You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

With that he turned and left the stage as Glynda walks up to the microphone to speak "You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." She informed before following after Ozpin.

"Well isn't he just a ball of sunshine" Percy said dryly causing the group to either chuckle or giggle at what he said.

"It's almost like he wasn't even there." Ruby commented offhandedly.

The rest of the group nodded before they to the decision of looking around the outside of beacon. As they were walking Percy suddenly remembered something he had forgotten about before.

"Hey guys do you mind if me and Ruby leave you guys for a bit? There's something I have to show her which I was meaning to before we got here." Percy asked nervously.

Most of their friends gained devilish smirks when they heard this and saw Ruby blushing slightly.

"Sure you go show Ruby whatever it is you want" Yang smirked "just remember to use protection I don't want nieces or nephews yet." She added teasingly, getting heavy blushes from both of them and laughs from the others.

"Yaaaang! Don't say such things we've hardly been dating." Ruby complained/scolded her sister who just laughed at her more.

Huffing Ruby grabbed Percy's hand before using her speed to quickly get them to where their stuff was being held in the ballroom. There were a few students lounging around the open area and didn't seem to notice their arrival.

Silently and awkwardly Percy walked over to where his stuff was and started to look one of his duffle bags. Ruby silently followed, her blush slowly calming itself down, and looked over his shoulder to see what he was looking for.

She wasn't surprised when she saw the bag was filled with numerous sketch books and sketch pads, all varying in size. That was the thing about the two they had made them quick friends, while Ruby was quite skilled in engineering and mechanics for her age, Percy was really good at drawing up designs for weapons, he was the one that helped both Yang and Ruby design their weapons and if he built all the weapons he had thought of he would have a small arsenal at his disposal.

"Ah huh!" Percy said suddenly as he brought out a blue sketch book that Ruby recognized as one of the ones which hold his best designs in, she quickly became more interested in what he was going to show her.

Flicking through the pages Ruby saw the many designs and parts he had drawn up for specific designs. Finally he came to a stop a few pages from the back of the book and Ruby went wide eyed at the amount of design he had put into this one drawing.

Quickly snatching the book from his grasps she looked through the notes, amazed at how much more detail he put into the than his other designs. From what she could read so far this was for his weapon and would completely rework his weapon.

"I kinda started working on it a couple months ago because, while I was able to use the scythe in basic combat, I thought it might be better to just focus one type of weapon after I graduated." Percy he explained while he nervously watched Ruby study his design.

That was something about Percy, whenever someone is looking at his designs he becomes self-conscious and nervous, always worrying there might be something about his design that he might have missed, but if asked to explain he instantly became enthusiastic about it and started explaining.

"This is amazing Percy, most of the new parts for your weapon seemed to be custom made from your own design, why is that?" Ruby asked curiously, noticing that nearly three fifths of the new weapon were ones that Percy had design himself, and she herself could recognize around three quarts of them.

"Well you see while I was designing it I tried thinking of what I'd need to actually get the transformation between forms quicker, and I was able to get it fast than standard weapons, though it takes up a bit of room I've been trying to condense it more." Percy explained while pointing to each part as he went on, before flicking to the last page where it showed the specific part "here I drew it up so I could try condense it and also get it to work with crescent rose for you." He explained.

"Wow you put lots of detail into this Percy, you've thought of every part. There's more detail in this one than what you normally do, what's so special about this design?" Ruby asked curiously as she started picturing how the weapon would work in her head.

"Well it's just that this is hopefully going to be my weapon for the rest of my time at beacon I thought it would be beneficial to put my best effort into this work, I'd do it if you wanted to ever upgrade crescent rose." Percy explained sheepishly, "when I originally started to design it when I thought I still had a year before I left signal, I actually finished this the day before Ozpin enrolled, so I worked on creating the parts before coming here."

Ruby looked up at him surprised when she saw one of duffel bags was half filled with clothes the other half had a box which she assumed was filled with parts. When she turned to face Percy she saw that he was rubbing his neck nervously and was shifting back and forth, she quickly understood his nervousness when his eyes switched between looking at her and the box of gears.

Smirking slightly Ruby looked Percy in the eye and asked "you want me to build your weapon for you don't you?" Slightly amused when she saw him splutter and try to say something.

"Uh no… I mean yes… I mean I really wanted to use this weapon for beacon but because of the fact that we got moved ahead I won't have a chance to build it, I was just hoping that you might use your semblance to help me" Percy said with his head down in shame, he didn't want to use Ruby's unique ability just to better his time here.

Giving a small smile Ruby lifted his head to look her in the eyes "will there be. A reward or payment if I do it?" She teased, she didn't really care about a reward she just wanted to see what he'd do.

Quickly nodding his head he replied "yes anything you want." He knew he'd regret it but he would do anything for Ruby.

"Well I think a date in two weeks after we've settled in and a plate of fresh blue cookies, every week, for the rest of the year will be good rewards." She instructed while smiling as he just chuckled at her antics.

It was well known within their family and friends that Ruby loved Percy and his mother's blue cookies and if she was ever was sad or angry with him he just had to cook a batch of blue cookies to get her to calm down, so it wasn't a surprise that she'd find a way to get more of them.

"I don't even know where you put all those cookies, I'm starting to think you stomach is bottomless at this point" Percy teased and poked her stomach making her giggle and squirm, "so that all you want in return for making my weapon?"

"Yup! I'd ask for you to work on upgrades for crescent rose but you already do that for me even when I don't ask." Ruby answered smiling at him before turning back to the designs "So all the components are either in Riptide or this box?" she asked curiously.

As soon as Percy nodded his head in confirmation there was suddenly a blur of red around him. After a few moments or so the blur stop and standing there was Ruby holding Riptide in its compact form which still looked similar to Crescent Rose's compact form.

"That was fast" Percy said staring wide eyed at Ruby's speed, he knew she was fast but he had calculated that the time need for him to deconstruct and reconstruct his weapon with the new parts would take him at least three days.

Shaking off his surprise he took his weapon from Ruby and clipped it on behind him before he bent down and gave her a kiss on the lips. Ruby was too surprised by the sudden act that she didn't respond at first, but when he started to pull away she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him back down so she could kiss him back. When they pulled back their breathing was slightly irregular and both had red tinting their cheeks.

"Not that I don't you kissing me but what brought that out?" Ruby asked a bit dazed from the kiss.

"Apart from you being my girlfriend it was a thank you for doing this for me when you didn't have to" Percy said while smiling down at his girlfriend lovingly "now why don't we go hang out with our friends for the rest of the day before having to go to sleep?" he asked kindly.

Ruby just hummed and nodded, her eyes drooping slightly, it had taken a lot out of her to move as fast as she did when working on Percy's weapon, but knew that it was worth it if it meant she could go on another date with Percy, their first one had been awkward and was later ruined by that Torchwick guy.

As they started walking Percy noticed how tired Ruby looked and noticed that she was leaning against him to stay upright. Sighing Percy stopped and Ruby turned and looked at him questionably.

"What's wrong Rubes? You tired?" He asked concerned.

"It's nothing just a little tired from how fast I just moved," she tried reassuring him "maybe a little hungry as well" she added as an afterthought.

Smirking Percy went back to his backpack and pulled out an opaque container before walking back to Ruby who looked curiously at the container wondering what was inside it.

"I know they might not be fresh but I had the made originally for when we get back with the others but if you're hungry I suppose I can allow you a few now" Percy said as he took the lid off to reveal at least fifty blue cookies which made Ruby instantly lose her tiredness and start to drool.

Quickly Ruby devoured ten of the cookies before she was able to stop herself from devouring them all. Nervously Ruby grabbed another cookie and ate it slower than the before and when she was done with that grabbed one more before Percy closed the lid of the container.

"Come on before the others get to far away and we lose them" Percy said as he held the container in one hand and put his other arm around her shoulder.

As they started to walk around they found the group had gone back to where they were when they first met them that morning. As they got closer they were spotted by Nora who waved them over, getting the attention of the rest of the group who noticed them and smirked.

"So what took you two so long? Didn't get to heat did yah?" Kallen asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"If you must know Ruby was helping upgrade my weapon and got herself tired" Percy explained, annoyed at their friends.

"Oh I bet she did" Thalia muttered to Lisa who giggled before both of them noticed the container Percy was holding.

"What's in the container Perce?" Lisa asked curiously.

"Oh you know cookies that I was going to give to you guys I think I'll just keep them for me and Rubes here" Percy said nonchalantly making the others go wide eyed, they all were addicted to the cookies that he and his mother had created together just as much as Ruby.

"Wait now don't do anything rash now Perce" Thalia said nervously, besides Ruby she was addicted to his cookies since she had the original ones and the ones Percy made in Remnant "We're all joking right?

Everyone quickly nodded their head and Percy had to chuckle internally how much power he had over his friends just because of a simple cookie.

"I find it amusing how much influence over you guys cause of a cookie" Percy chuckled as he voiced his inner thoughts.

"Yeah, we're just lucky you're not the kind of person who wants lots of power huh Perce?" Thalia said with a smirk "now can we please have some cookies now?" she asked like a five year old.

"I guess it would be the polite thing to do huh?" Percy sighed before removing the lid and holding the container out for them "Well here you go." He said as they all started to grab a cookie each.

It only took a few minutes before the container was empty of its contents. The group just all sighed in content as they relaxed and let their food settle. After a while of just lazing around and chatting, Yang started to notice the sun's position.

"Hey guys we should probably head of to the ballroom to get some sleep" she suggested and when the others saw that the sun was setting they nodded before getting up and dusting themselves off.

As they walked Percy, Ruby and Thalia stayed at the back talking about random things before Ruby brought up the topic they had discussed before.

"You guys still need to fully explain to me what's going on, we were interrupted last time and I would like to know the full story" she said with serious.

"I promise we'll explain everything," Thalia said before looking at Percy "but I think we should wait till we know where we'll be staying and Percy has more of his memories back." She suggested.

Ruby looked a bit irritated that she'd have to wait to learn about her boyfriend's past, but soon let go of the irritation knowing that it wouldn't help Percy's memories come back any faster.

"Fine I guess" ruby sighed as she leaned her head against Percy's shoulder and wrapped her arms around his, pulling it slightly between her bust, something that made Percy blush. Something that went unnoticed by everyone though was the look of jealousy and longing that went across Thalia's face when she saw them and how they acted.

Thalia was brought out of her inner emotions when she noticed they had reached the ballroom. She saw that the other must have gotten there a few minutes before them because they had their sleeping bags all close by one another with three empty ones close by.

"These three for use?" Percy asked as he pointed to the three empty sleeping bag that were lying next to each other.

"Yeah we set them up for you guys 'cause you were taking a while" Lisa said before she noticed where Percy's arm was and smirked devilishly.

When he saw the smirk Percy was at first confused before he remembered where his arm was being held. It also seemed Ruby noticed because she quickly let go and they both blushed in embarrassment.

"I-I-I'm going to go get changed" Percy stuttered out as he grabbed a few clothes before walking to the male bathroom.

"I-I'm going t-to go do that as w-well, you coming T-Thalia?" Ruby asked as she grabbed her own pyjamas.

Thalia nodded her head and left to grab her stuff before heading to the female bathrooms.

Percy came out a few seconds after they left and sat down on the middle sleeping bag and putting his dirty stuff away before looking at everyone.

"So what were you guys talking about before we came?" Percy asked as he looked at the group who was smirking devilishly at him.

"Oh you know making bets on your relationship and stuff," Kallen said innocently "nothing to major really."

"Oh really and what would these bets be might I ask" even though this was said in an even voice they all could hear the dangerous edge in it, something that made the all sweat nervously because they knew that even though they were older Percy could still kick their asses.

"W-W-Well just s-stuff like h-how l-long y-you'll last, i-i-if o-one of y-you would ch-cheat on the other." Nora said nervously, being one of the easiest to crack.

Before Percy could say anything though, Thalia and Ruby arrived back and put their dirty clothes away and sat on the sleeping bags either side of Percy. Percy had to hide his face from his girlfriend when he saw how cute she looked in her pyjamas.

"So what were you guys talking about?" Ruby asked curiously as shifted to rest her head on Percy's shoulder.

"Apparently they were making bets on our relationship" Percy said with amusement as he watched their friends shift nervously.

Ruby just pouted at her friends "Why would you be making bets about us?" she asked.

"Umm we were just doing it for fun?" Yang said though it sounded more like a question.

Percy and Ruby just laughed at her attempt of an excuse and were quickly followed by the rest of the group, bar Yang who was just pouting playfully at them.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm heading off to sleep" Kallen said with a yawn and the others nodded before starting to get into their sleeping bags.

Soon the only people still up were Percy and Ruby, though the latter eyes were starting to droop from tiredness.

"Come on little rose let's get some sleep with have a big day tomorrow." Percy whispered to her and got a nod in response.

When Ruby lifted her head off of Percy's shoulder she leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the lips before getting into her sleeping bag with a smile on her face. Percy watched her fall asleep before he himself got into his sleeping bag and started to fall asleep.

Unknown to both of them Thalia had secretly watched the little display and a look of longing could be seen in her eyes as she watched them. After shaking the feeling off, she herself slipped into sleep as well dreaming about her past with a certain monkey Faunus.

* * *

><p><strong>So here's a new chapter of Reborn heroes in Remnant. So I'm starting to show what happened to Thalia and Percy, I'll be showing this through either flashbacks and them talking about it. <strong>

**Also yes I changed Percy's weapon and made him design stuff, if you don't like then you don't have to read. His new weapon form will be shown in the next chapter.**

**Check out my other story if you want to read a Ben 10 x Percyjackson crossover, that will hopefully get updated this weekend.**

**Cya guys next time.**


End file.
